


Upgrading

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira looked at the possibilities that came with sharing a place, while Erza looked at the problems that moving in together could solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upgrading

They were taking a quiet walk through Magnolia park when Mira brought it up.The birds were chirping pleasantly and even the sun was shining in the perfect way. Their hands were intertwined as they walked with Mira leaning into Erza’s side as they enjoyed their walk.

“We should move in together.” Mira said, catching Erza completely off guard.

“W-what brought this on?” Erza asked, pulling away so she could make eye contact.

“I’ve been considering it for a while, actually.” Mira replied with a smile. “We’ve been together for over a year now, and we spend more time at each other’s places than we do alone. So why not save money on our rent and move in together?”

“Well... It does make sense.” Erza nodded, her brow furrowing. “But you hate my apartment... And I’m not sure if Lisanna and Elfman want to share your house with me...”

“You’re ridiculous.” Mira laughed, kissing Erza’s lips quickly. “I meant we should get our own apartment. Together.”

“Oh.” Erza finally comprehended what Mira was suggesting.

“And we’re always trying to figure out whose place to stay at and when, and then dodging Elfman and Lisanna.”

“That is troublesome.”

“Not to mention how expensive your rent is, and I wouldn’t feel bad about moving out since Elfman, Lisanna, and I don’t rent, so I wouldn’t be leaving them with extra bills.”

“You’ve certainly thought this through.”

“Naturally.”

Of course Mira would appeal to Erza’s logical side. There was no way she’d even get Erza to consider it if she hadn’t. Despite seeming fearless, Erza was reluctant when it came to changing something that she didn’t think needed to be changed, which would be the exact reason why Mira would mention the hassle of choosing a place to stay and Erza’s rent. Mira looked at the possibilities that came with sharing a place, while Erza looked at the problems that moving in together could solve.

* * *

Erza had agreed to look for an apartment with Mira, though she did manage to drag her feet when it came to choosing. One of the rules that Erza had made was that she would not like to live in a building that she had destroyed in any way, this rule managed to cut their list in half. The second rule was that they had to be within walking distance of the guild, should anything unfortunate happen. While Mira understood both rules, she had to admit that that made finding a suitable home was incredibly difficult.

Through sheer willpower, Mira had manage to find two places. She went to tell Erza, who was at the guild, bearing a wide grin as she approached her girlfriend, only for her smile to fade at the sight of the piece of paper in Erza’s hand. The redhead seemed to notice Mira’s presence and handed her the paper, a small smile forming on her face as she did so.

Neither of Mira’s potential places managed to come close to how incredible, and affordable, the one that Erza had found. Despite feeling a bit put out by Erza’s need to one up her, Mira grinned and wrapped her arms around Erza and pulled her in for a hug, not caring as the entire guild watched. Erza sighed and pulled away, kissing the crown of Mira’s head before speaking.

“Do you like it?” She asked, taking the flyer back with a smile. “I thought you’d like to live near by Elfman and Lisanna as well as the guild, and I just happened to be walking by when the owner was putting up a for sale sign.” Mira’s brow furrowed as she nodded. “I convinced him to hold off on displaying the sign for a couple days... though he did insist on an autograph in exchange, which I suppose is more than fair. That way, we can go on a tour of the house without anyone bothering us. And if we make an offer on Monday, he said he’d consider ours first.”

“Wow...” Mira smiled, kissing Erza lightly. “We can check it out after work.”

Erza nodded and tucked the flyer away before turning back to Natsu and Gray.

* * *

The house that Erza had found was absolutely perfect for them. It was smaller than the two of them were used to, but it had a large storage cellar for Erza’s armor that didn’t fit in her pocket dimension. Mira had insisted that any home they were to live in had a proper kitchen, something that Erza did not have at her old apartment for whatever reason, and was more than excited to see that this house had a spacious kitchen. She wandered around the house, forgetting about the other two apartments that she had found, this one was perfect, and she couldn’t wait to furnish and decorate it.

“Do you like it?” Erza asked from the doorway as Mira inspected the bedroom.

“It’s perfect!” Mira replied, looking out the window and gaping at the view they had of the guild. “Look, you can see the guild perfectly!” She pointed at a pink blur. “It’s Natsu!”

Erza chuckled and watched as Mira continued to look out the window.

“Have you decided what you want to keep and what you want to buy?” Mira asked, turning to look at Erza.

“Well, aside from my armor, I’m not sure completely sure if any of my furniture would look right in this house.” Erza replied calmly, glancing around at the pale yellow walls. “Though I’m sure that you’d like to keep your original bed, especially since you hate mine.”

“I don’t hate it.”

“You sleep on top of me, rather than the bed.”

Mira sighed, defeated. “Well, you hate my sofa.”

“I doubt your siblings would be pleased with you taking their sofa here anyway.” Erza shrugged.

They continued discussing the logistics of their furniture situation until they’d decided that Erza was to get rid everything but her coffee table, bookshelf, and any other bits of decor, and that they would be spending the next weekend furniture shopping. Mira was incredibly excited for that, and she didn’t know why exactly.

* * *

Erza sighed and wiped a bead of sweat off her brow before flopping next to Mira on their new sofa. She’d just finished moving the last of her armor into their storage cellar and was understandably tired. Mira was certain that it took her at least twelve trips.

“All moved in now?” Mira teased, leaning forward and kissing Erza’s cheek.

“Fortunately.” Erza replied, not seeming to pick up the humor in Mira’s tone. “How did Elfman take your moving out?”

“He she some manly tears.” Mira said, leaning into Erza’s side. “But Lisanna managed to calm him down... She wasn’t very upset, which is kind of upsetting. You’d think she’d miss me.”

“Or at least your cooking.”

“You’re awful.”

 

 


End file.
